


Family Fun

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Holiday, Hurt/Comfort, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: New Year's Eve at the cabin.





	Family Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

He must have fallen asleep – he didn’t know when it happened but when he could finally prise open his eyes he realised it was night – Jack was going to kill him!

God his head hurt. In fact, now he came to think about it, he hurt all over - even his eyelashes.

He squinted at his watch – 2.00am. His life was not worth living – he had promised Jack he would be home no later than 9.00pm. Jack was getting fed up with him working all the hours he could. Daniel knew that he had had words with Janet and George about it but sometimes work had to be done, deadlines had to be met. No one else could do it so he had no choice.

Daniel looked at his cell phone realising that he had four missed calls from Jack. Funny - he didn’t remember his phone ringing. He ran his hands over his sweaty face. He really didn’t feel very well at all. He let his head fall back onto his folded hands on the desk, trying to stem the nausea and dizziness that had woken him. How on earth was he going to drive home? He really wanted to go home. 

The vertigo was getting worse; he was so hot; he wanted to die. Ah well, never mind - Jack was going to kill him anyway, he remembered with a dejected sigh and slipped into sleep once more. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Jack looked at the clock radio again – 2.30am – and still no sign of Daniel. At first he was disappointed, then he was angry, now he was worried. He reached for the phone again – no answer – “Damn it Daniel, where the hell are you?" he shouted at no one in particular. He punched the infirmary number.

“Fraiser.” He demanded.

“Hello, Colonel. What’s wrong?”

Janet could tell that things were not good between the colonel and his archaeologist. Jack was pissed at Daniel for working late most nights and Daniel was pissed at Jack for not realising the importance of the treaty for the Uranas that he was working on - so they had reached a stalemate of non-communication and it was driving her nuts. They were using her and Sam as go-betweens and they had had enough - both the men needed a good talking to. They were all due to go to Jack's cabin tomorrow to celebrate the New Year with Cassie. Janet and Cassie had gone skiing over Christmas so the teenager had not spent time with her father over the holiday and was really looking forward to it. The last thing Janet wanted was bad feelings over her special weekend.

Janet had decided two years ago that Cassie needed another legal guardian in case anything should happen to her, and there was no doubt in her mind that Daniel would be a perfect choice. He was over the moon when he was asked – as was Cassie. Daniel spent a lot of time with Cassie, helping her with her homework, and was always there at the drop of a hat if she needed anything. Jack and Sam supported Daniel all the way and it had been the making of him. It gave him roots – his own family. 

“Have you seen my archaeologist anywhere on your travels this evening?” Jack asked with more than a bit of venom in his voice. “I've been phoning him since 9.30 this evening and he hasn't answered his bloody cell. I have tried his office line before you ask – no answer. Do me a favor and go see if he has fallen asleep at his desk again? If he has, wake him up, arrange a car for him and tell him to get his ass home!” By this stage Jack was practically yelling down the phone. 

Janet sighed. “Calm down Colonel,” she urged. “I haven’t seen him all evening. I'm about to knock off now and I'll go check his office. If he's there, I'll run him home myself. Is that a deal? Then you two need to talk - this has gone on long enough. You need to clear the air before we go to the cabin for the New Year. It's not fair on Cassie.” Janet realised that she was yelling nearly as loud as Jack, she was so wound up.

“Point taken,” Jack mellowed. “Just promise me you won't let him drive. He was so tired this afternoon. He's in no fit state to get behind the wheel of the car.”

Janet knew Jack was worried about him and she must confess that she was as well. It was well known that Daniel worked too hard and didn’t look after himself but she had never seen him as run down as he was at the moment. He had had one cold after another and no amount of urging him to relax and slow down made any difference. She had even thought about slipping him a Mickey in his morning coffee this morning and letting him sleep the whole day in the infirmary but she knew how mad he would be and it wasn't worth causing him any more stress than he was already under.

“I'll go find him and bring him home, Colonel. Will you still be up?” 

Jack and Daniel had lived together for over a year now. Daniel did have his own apartment but had spent so much time at Jack's house recovering from one injury or another he had forgotten to go home! It suited them both and was convient for work.

“Yes, Janet, I'll leave the latch on the door. See you in a while.”

With that Jack put the phone down and decided to make a hot drink. There was no point going back to sleep now. He would wait for Daniel and make sure he was okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Janet packed up her bag, said goodnight to the night staff and made her way to Daniel's office. She noticed that the light was shining under the bottom of his door. 'You are in so much trouble Dr J!' She thought to herself. She knocked the door lightly and walked in.

“Daniel, Jack has been phoning you all night,” she stated as she walked in. “He is soooo angry with you – Daniel?" She realised he was asleep at his desk again. “This has got to stop Daniel,” she whispered as she crouched beside him and started to shake his shoulder lightly. It was then that she felt the heat coming off him.

“Hey Daniel – wake up. Are you alright?” She shook him harder.

Daniel turned his head to one side and opened his eyes.

“Hi Janet,” he smiled at her. “I'm so glad you're here. I really want to go home but I don’t know how I'm going to. I can't seem to make my legs work any more.” At that, two huge tears rolled down his face. Janet caught them with her fingers, gauging his temperature at the same time – too high she tutted to herself.

“It's alright, Daniel,” she soothed as she put her hand on his forehead “I'll get you home soon. How long have you been feeling sick?” She picked up his wrist and started to take his pulse. Daniel's eyes started to close again. “Oh no you don’t – come on I need to know what is going on with you – wake up!”

He stared at her and tears began to fall again. “I’m so sorry. I am so tired. I want to sleep - please let me sleep!” His head was lolling from side to side.

“I know you do sweetheart.” Janet tried to calm him down. “But you are not very well and I want to help you feel better.” Janet knew from her experience of treating a sick or injured Daniel Jackson that he reverted into this child-like state and curled up on himself. O’Neill on the other hand became very vocal and annoying – Janet knew which one she preferred. 

“I feel so sick” Daniel whimpered. “Please make it stop.”

“Come on, Daniel,” Janet stood and helped him up to his couch – noting how shaky and exhausted he was. “Let's get you lying down so I can check you out and help.”

She placed a pillow under his head, pulled a blanket over his shivering body and sat beside him stroking his head. “How do you feel?” She smiled at him as he curled into a ball trying to get warm. 

Her cell rang. “Janet Fraiser," she said – continuing to stroke Daniel's sweaty hair.

“Janet it's Jack – have you found him yet? I'm getting really worried about him?” 

Janet could practically hear him pacing over the phone. “It's okay, Jack, I'm sat with him now. He’s okay – well I think he is. I haven’t examined him yet so...."

“What do you mean you haven’t examined him yet? What’s wrong?” Jack interrupted her.

“I found him in his office. He's not very well - high temperature and feeling very sorry for himself. I was just about to check him over and see if he needs to stay in the infirmary or can go home and recover from whatever bug he has in the peace and quiet of his own bed.”

“I’m coming in.” Jack snapped. ”No discussion” and with that he put the phone down.

“Whatever you say, sir.” Janet stated as she put her cell back in her pocket. She turned her attention back to Daniel.

“Hey Daniel have you fallen asleep again?” She asked as she saw that his eyes had closed again. She noticed that his breathing had sped up. “Are you going to be sick?” she asked urgently as soon as she realised what was going on.

Without opening his eyes he nodded slowly.

Janet rushed into the bathroom and hurried back to him with the waste basket into which Daniel promptly, violently vomited. 

“Easy, easy," she soothed as she rubbed his back, calming him as he continued to dry heave. Finally he lay back, eyes shut, totally spent. Janet went into the bathroom, came back with a damp cloth, wiped his sweaty face and then left the cloth on his forehead. She fumbled in her medical bag pulled out a thermometer and a Compazine injection. “Lie still Daniel, I'm just going to give you something for the nausea.” she swiftly injected the Compazine into the top of his arm, then she put the thermometer into his ear and waited for it to bleep - 103.2 - too high for her liking. She looked at Daniel – he was asleep. 

'Boy that hit him fast!' she thought. She went over to the internal phone and keyed in the infirmary number. “Oh hi Dawn, it's only me. I'm in Dr Jackson’s office. Can you send a gurney down and prepare a bed for him. I think he'll be staying with us tonight.” She smiled. Janet knew how much her female nurses enjoyed Daniel's company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Jack had gotten to the infirmary, Daniel was tucked up in his usual bed, an IV running, fast asleep. He bumped into Janet on her way home – she looked shattered.

“Hey doc, what’s the verdict?” He asked looking at Daniel who was very pale but with twin fever spots on his cheeks.

“He'll live.” She stated putting her coat on. “He has a viral infection. I've started him on oral antibiotics and I'm giving him replacement fluids via an IV. He has been vomiting a lot and his breathing is quite congested but with his allergies any infection goes to his lungs. We'll keep an eye on that. His temperature has come down a bit but it's still too high. I'm going to keep him in overnight and Dawn will keep an eye on it. Bottom line Colonel – he is totally exhausted. He needs rest and TLC. Treat him gently. I do not want him put under any more stress." She touched Jack's arm tenderly. “Be there for him – no lectures.”

Jack looked at her and slowly nodded. “I know. We've been at each others throats a lot recently but you do know it's only because I care so much about him, don’t you?” He picked up Daniel's limp hand and stroked it gently. 

“Oh Janet, I’ve just thought, what about tomorrow? Is he well enough to come?”

“Well normally I would have said 'no way' but because I'll be there to keep an eye on him and administer any medication he needs I think it will do him the world of good – you too.” She looked at Jack and noticed the dark rings under his eyes. She knew he had been worrying. “What I think I'll do is go down to the cabin early tomorrow and get things ready for him. Sam is fetching Cassie and meeting me there for lunch. If you bring Daniel when he feels up to it – be guided by Dawn – I'll have the medication he needs with me. I thought someone could go food shopping in the afternoon. Oh, by the way, George phoned today he thinks he'll be there by early evening. Anything else? Nope, good. I'm going home to sleep. Can I suggest you do the same or find a freee VIP room? I think it will be a long day tomorrow. Get some rest,” she ordered and left. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Janet arrived at the cabin mid morning. She had phoned the infirmary before she left to learn that Daniel had still got a high fever but had slept well, so the decision was made that he was fit to travel. Jack had bundled his half-asleep teammate into his truck and was on his way.

Sam greeted Janet as she pulled up to the front door.

“Hi Janet – you made good time,” she greeted as she helped her in with her bags. “God this weighs a ton what on earth have you got in here?” she panted as she struggled into the living room with the large suitcase.

“Ah – slight problem,” she mused. “Daniel's not very well but didn’t want to disappoint Cassie – so instead of leaving him in the infirmary I have brought it with me. Jack is on his way with one very feverish archaeologist as we speak. Where is Cassie by the way?” she asked looking around her expecting her teenage daughter to be greeting her.

“She has gone into town on the bus – something about extra presents to buy for her dad." Sam paused and looked at Janet intently. “Just how sick is Daniel because Cassie is going to be so upset. She has got a lot planned for this weekend, you know, long walks in the countryside, singing and dancing at midnight, all the stuff that goes with a New Year's Party. Is he going to be up for this?” She asked, putting the coffee on.

“No, probably not,” Janet answered truthfully, “but I thought it would be better for him to be here and not on his own at New Year. I know Cass will be a bit disappointed – I am sure Daniel is as well. He was really looking forward to this weekend. Sam, he's totally exhausted and has picked up a nasty virus. I want him to get as much rest as possible, even if it means he stays in bed all weekend. He cannot go on like he has been. He needs sleep, food and looking after. I'm just going to set things up in his room so it's all ready when he arrives. No sugar for me in my coffee Sam,” she called as she entered the bedroom, “New Year's resolution”. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack pulled over to the side of the road for the second time on the hour-long journey as Daniel turned an alarming shade of green. 

“Come on Danny, I don’t want you to puke in my truck again,” he urged helping Daniel out of the car where he promptly vomited in the long grass.

“Sorry about this,” Daniel spluttered as he dry heaved.

“Don’t sweat it, buddy.” Jack soothed, rubbing Daniel's back. “You can't help it. Come on let's get you back in the truck. The sooner I can get you to the cabin and Janet’s nice medicine the better. You feel way too hot.” Jack’s fingers brushed Daniel's forehead for confirmation. 

Jack helped Daniel back into the truck and covered him with a blanket as Daniel shivered and tried to curl into a ball.

Jack looked at him as he started up the engine. “Only half an hour more Danny – if you can last that long. Try and sleep. There is some water in the glove compartment, have some small sips.” Jack smiled to himself as Daniel did as he was told and drank some water, closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next thing he knew, Janet was shaking him awake.

“Come on Daniel wake up we need to get you out of the truck.”

A pair of blue eyes peered at her.

“Where are we?” he asked yawning and looking round.

“You're at the cabin,” she answered. “Jack is just taking your things in. How are you feeling? He said you had a bit of a rough journey.” Janet took him by his arm and led him to the couch and sat him down to take his pulse. 

Daniel leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “I’m a bit tired, feel nauseous, achy and hot,” he admitted, looking at Janet smiling sadly.

“I bet. Let me take your temperature then you can take your meds and have a sleep before Cassie comes back” she said popping the thermometer in his ear. 

Daniel closed his eyes again feeling really miserable. “Where is my daughter?” Daniel asked sleepily.

“She's gone into town on the bus to do some shopping” Janet answered. “Sam would you get Daniel's meds and bring some Tylenol with them?” She asked as Sam walked into the kitchen.

Sam returned with the tablets and a glass of water, she knelt down and rubbed Daniel's knee. “Sorry you don’t feel good, Daniel,” she soothed.

“I think I'll have a sleep and then I'm sure I'll feel better.” He assured her as he accepted the water and took his pills. Sam helped him up and he slowly walked into the bedroom. Janet and Sam exchanged glances.

“Ah – he looked like Bambi!” Janet giggled.

Ten minutes later Sam poked her head around Daniel's door, noticing that he was already fast asleep on top of the covers. She pulled the quilt over him, shut the curtains as it was beginning to get dark and placed a kiss on top of his head. “Sweet dreams,” she whispered as she quietly closed the door and went back and joined Janet for coffee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx 

Jack, Sam and Janet were all busy in the kitchen preparing the evening meal when Cassie rushed in.

“Mom! Uncle Jack!” she exclaimed giving them both a huge hug. “Sorry I'm late – I missed the 4 o’clock bus and had to wait around for another one.” She plonked her parcels on the kitchen table. “Where's dad?” she asked looking round the lounge.

“Shh” Jack said drying his hands as he joined her in the lounge, “he's asleep – DO NOT wake him."

“Okay, okay – bet he's been burning the candle at both ends again.” She flopped into the nearest chair kicking off her shoes and picking up a magazine. 

Jack sat by her. “Cass he's not very well and needs to rest – doctor's orders.” He playfully flicked the towel at her – she put down her magazine.

“What’s wrong with him?” She asked with concern.

“Oh you know your dad Cass – worked too hard, drank too much coffee, got run down and picked up a nasty fluey virus – high temp, puking, coughing etc, etc..." Jack tried to explain but he could see by the look on Cassie's face that she was one unhappy young lady.

“Just great!” she exclaimed. “Every time I time I try to organise anything someone always ruins it – and it is usually dad!” She stood up and stomped out of the room, into her bedroom and slammed the door.

Ah crap Jack thought as Janet entered the room.

“What on earth was that about?” she asked as she watched her daughter disappear behind the slammed door.

Jack pushed his fingers through his hair. “She is one unhappy bunny I'm afraid – she is so not amused about Daniel being sick – I think she had a whole lot of things planned for him this weekend and she feels that he has let her down.”

“Didn’t you explain that it wasn’t his fault” Janet asked exasperated as she walked towards Cassie's door.

“Sorry, no, didn’t get the chance. She just flew off the handle. Over to you I'm afraid. I'm going to check on Daniel – I can hear him coughing so he might be awake. He'll be mightily upset if he overheard what Cassie just said. Families, eh?” He smiled and winked at Janet as their paths crossed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Jack stood outside Daniel's bedroom and listened for signs of life. He could hear Daniel coughing and wheezing, he quietly knocked the door.  
“Danny, you awake?” he whispered turning the dimmer switch on so he could see as he entered. Jack sat down on the bed. Daniel had his back to him, still coughing. Jack rubbed his back. “Come on buddy, sit up, it will help you,” he urged.

“Go away Jack,” Daniel spluttered. “I just want to be on my own.” 

Jack heard Daniel sniff, he was upset. Jack put two and two together – he must have heard Cassie.

“Come on Danny. She's just disappointed. She'll get over it. It's not the end of the world.”

Silence.

“Why don’t you get up? Go and talk to her if you feel up to it – you haven’t even seen her yet.”

Silence.

“You might feel better if you did – up to you.”

Daniel turned and faced him. His eyes were red with emotion, his forehead pinched in pain.

“She's mad at me isn’t she? I seem to have this bad habit of letting her down recently. She so wanted me to go skiing with her but, no, I was far too busy. Now I feel so crap that I want to stay in bed and sleep until next year.” He said rubbing his eyes slowly pulling himself up into a sitting position. Jack helped him and put the pillows behind his back, ruffling his hair in sympathy, letting his fingers linger on Daniel's forehead gauging his temperature.

“Yep she's mad. Janet is trying to calm her down. She'll be fine, where as you, on the other hand, are still burning up. Are you due your meds?” Jack eyed him with concern.

“Probably.” Daniel confessed with a sigh. “What time is it?” He buried a series of coughs into his sleeve and leant back – exhausted.

“8 o’clock. Come on why don’t you lie on the couch for a change?” he suggested helping Daniel out of bed. “Change is as good as a rest as my Grannie used to say.”

Daniel chuckled and let Jack help him to the couch.

“Don’t you go anywhere. I'm going to hunt down your meds.”

Daniel rested his head back on the couch, closed his eyes and found himself drifting off again ....

“Oy, you take these before you sleep.” Sam ordered giving Daniel his tablets and a glass of water.

“Yes mom,” he said chasing the pills down with the drink and handing back the empty glass. 

“Is George here yet?” he asked as he lay down again.

“Yes, he arrived about 10 minutes ago. He's with Cassie trying to talk some sense into her.” Sam saw Daniel's eyes darken. “Come on don’t worry about it. It's her age – hormones and everything. It's not like you got sick on purpose.”

Daniel stifled a yawn. “I know but she does have a point – I have so got to start looking after myself – I have a family now.”

“Janet!” Sam called. “Come here quick, I think Daniel is seriously ill!”

Janet came rushing in. “What, what’s wrong? Sam?"

“Quick take his temperature – I'm sure he's delirious – he just told me that he needs to start looking after himself,” she stated with her hand on Daniel's forehead.

“Ha ha,” he stated. “Get off!” He batted Sam’s hand away.

“Actually” she said slowly, “in all seriousness you do feel really hot.” She put her hand back. “I'll get the thermometer.” She looked at Janet – concern showing in her gaze.

Janet sat down by him and took his wrist – taking his pulse. “Okay Daniel, how are you feeling? Thanks Sam,” she said taking the thermometer off her and placing it in his ear, "would you mind fetching me my stethoscope? You sound a bit wheezy,” she told Daniel as she took out the thermometer – it read 103.6. “You temp is well elevated but you have just had your meds haven’t you?”

Daniel nodded.

“Fine, I'll take your temperature again in an hour – make sure it's coming down. Now lean forward, lift your T-shirt and let me listen to your chest.”

Daniel did as he was told.

“Yep – lots of cackles – I think we can class this as bronchitis now DJ” she told him, sympathetically rubbing his knee. “I'll need to change your antibiotic and add in inhalers. Sorry, I know you didn’t want to hear that.” She looked at him – he looked beat, as if his whole world had been pulled from under him.

“Well this day gets better and better,” he gasped as he was assailed by another round of rasping coughs. He closed his eyes.

“You need to talk to Cassie, Daniel. Are you up to it or do you want me to explain it to her? I did try earlier but she gave me her normal 'speak to the hand, the face ain't listening' speech."

“I don’t really care right now,” he said, curling into a ball. “All Ireally want is to be left alone to die in peace” he shivered, feeling really lousy.

“Okay Daniel,” Janet said pulling a blanket over him, “try and get some sleep. I'll wake you in an hour and see how you are feeling then – do you need anything?”

“No” murmured Daniel – already half asleep. “Tell George I said 'hi' and tell Cass I'll talk to her when I feel a bit better.” With that he promptly fell asleep.

Janet looked at him and smiled, straightening the blankets, pulling them up to his shoulders. He looked so sick and so young – life had not been kind to him and she hated to see him suffering, she was so going to have some words with her daughter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Janet stood at Cassie’s door, watching her very animated and stubborn daughter.

“That’s not the point Grandpa.” Cassie was now in full lecture mode and George had no escape! “He always does this – he never thinks about anyone else.” Cassie was now pacing up and down.

Janet had to smile to herself – her daughter was spending far too much time with Jack O’Neill, she thought.

“He knew I was looking forward to this. He knew I had planned loads of stuff and he has ruined everything. It is so not fair. How could he?!”

“Calm down, Cassie” George urged. “You can't really think that Daniel made himself ill on purpose – that is not fair – come and sit down.”

“NO! I am going out!” With that she stomped out of the room, bumping into her mother as she went.

“Hold up young lady, I am coming with you. You and I need a serious talk.” Janet turned and followed Cassie. “Thanks for trying George” she shouted over shoulder as she grabbed her coat and went to join Cassie in the yard. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Oh this was going to be one fun weekend George thought as he joined Jack and Sam in the kitchen. “Any coffee in that pot?” he asked sitting down at the table. Jack and Sam were preparing the evening meal. Jack poured George a cup.

“Cassie and Janet gone for a chat?” Jack asked pulling up a chair by his former CO.

“Yep. That young lady is one stubborn girl you know. You haven’t been teaching her new tricks have you?” He eyed Jack with a grin.

“Is Daniel up and about? I thought I heard his voice.”

“Well I don’t think up is the right word – he got out of bed and flopped down again on the couch instead - dead to the world. Janet has upgraded him to bronchitis. He really feels awful and Cassie is not helping. Mind you Daniel is probably being as stubborn as she is at the moment – I don’t think that either of them have actually spoken to each other yet and seeing as tomorrow is New Year's Eve we need to sort this out. I'm hoping that a good night's sleep tonight will improve things.” Jack took a sip of coffee as Sam gave him some silverware.

“Make yourself useful and lay the table while I fetch Janet and Cassie – dinner is ready,” Sam ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was eaten in silence – not that the adults didn’t try and make conversation – Cassie was not in the mood for chitchat. She finished her meal, looked at her watch, got up and announced that it was late and she was going to bed.

“Wake your dad up on the way.” Janet told her. “I need to make sure his temperature has come down.” She went into the bathroom and collected her first aid kit.

“Dad” Cassie shook Daniel awake – he opened his eyes and peered at her.  
“Wake up, mom wants you.” Cassie did not make eye contact. She flounced into her bedroom and slammed the door.

“Cass ...” Daniel started as he struggled to sit up but he knew there was no point. He flopped back on the couch and covered his eyes with his arm – he felt worse than he had before his sleep. The nausea and dizziness were back and that did not sit well with his aching body and tight chest.  
“Ah crap,” he said to no one in particular as he stood up and clung to the couch until the vertigo stopped. He walked slowly into the kitchen.

“Hey look – the living dead have arisen” Jack joked as he helped Daniel sit down before he fell down. “Feeling better?” he asked ruffling Daniel's hair.

“No,” Daniel whispered as he slowly lowered his head onto the table. “Hi George – happy New Year. Good Christmas?” He asked as he yawned – his eyelids dropping to half mast. God he didn’t seem to be able to stay awake for more than five minutes.

George looked at him and smiled. He had always looked upon SG-1 as part of his family – even more so since Janet had adopted Cassie and George had automatically fallen into the Grandpa role. It had pulled them all together and now any holiday period was spent together to give Cassie the security of a family unit. George’s priority was obviously his blood Granddaughters and his daughter but he took great comfort and pride that he was always included as part of the SG-1 party and judging by the appearance of his youngest 'son' they had been working him way too hard. With his new posting in Washington, he hadn’t been able to keep an eye on them as much as he would have liked. Jack had told him that Daniel had been pushing himself too hard recently and he could see that he was beyond exhaustion.

“I had a wonderful Christmas thank you – I guess you spent yours at your desk by the looks of you.”

Daniel opened his eyes and smiled at him. “That obvious, eh?” he joked.

“There you are.” Janet stated in her serious doctor voice. “You will have a terrible sore neck if you stay here” she said as she motioned to Jack to help her get Daniel into bed. “Come on let's get you settled for the night.”

Janet and Jack helped Daniel get changed and tucked up in bed. Janet gave him his medication and was happy that his temperature had come down to a more reasonable level – not good but better. She turned the lights down.

“Do you need anything else before I turn in?” she asked him. 

“Um – have you got anything in your magic bag that will stop me vomiting in the next two minutes?” he pleaded turning an alarming shade of green and struggling to get up.

“Why the hell didn't you say anything?” she scolded as he vomited into the bowl that Jack had rushed in with. 

“Didn’t want to to be a p..pain” he stuttered between heaves. “Don’t know why bloody chest infections or bronchitis or whatever it is – always make me puke. It's not as if I've eaten much of anything that has upset my stomach,” he whined as the waves of nausea receded leaving him feeling totally washed out.

“It’s the medication Daniel – antibiotics never sit well with you,” she soothed as she helped him lay back down. “Have you finished?” she asked handing the bowl to Jack. “Here, have a sip of water.” She gave Daniel the glass by the bed and some Compazine from her bag. “Take these they will work soon and you should be able to get a good night's sleep. Jack is going to sleep in here with you so if you feel ill again give him a kick!”

Daniel took the tablets and curled up into a ball.

“Night Janet – thanks. Tell Cassie that I love her,” he yawned and turned over.

Janet smiled "night Daniel, night Jack” she said as he walked into the room. “I've given him something for his nausea so hopefully he should sleep. If there are any problems in the night just let me know – we need to get him to eat something tomorrow – antibiotics on an empty stomach is just asking for trouble.” She squeezed Jack's arm as she left the room.

“Night Janet – sleep well.” He turned and looked at Daniel who was now fast asleep – snoring loudly through congested sinuses. “Could be a long night Danny boy,” he stated running his hand across Daniel's pale, sweaty forehead. “Yep could be a long night.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was right – it was a long night. Daniel had vomited a couple more times. The last time Janet had woken up and promptly put him on a drip much to Daniel's annoyance but she was worried that he was getting dehydrated. In between the vomiting, Daniel had had a particularly bad nightmare and it had taken Jack a long time to calm him down and settle him back to sleep. Jack looked at the clock – it was now 8.00am and Daniel was now in a deep sleep – a healing sleep Jack hoped.

He joined the others in the kitchen.

“Coffee Jack?” Sam asked, passing him a cup. “How's Daniel? Heard he had a bad night – you as well by the look of you.”

“Thanks – I'm used to looking after Daniel. Nothing is ever simple with him. He finally went to sleep at about 6.00am. Janet you might want to go and look at him, I think the IV has finished and I think he still has a fever. I know he is not very happy.” He looked out of the window. “What on earth is Cassie doing out there?” 

Cassie was running around the yard with pieces of card, trying to hide them in obscure places. She had gotten up early – no way was Daniel going to stop her having fun. She had calmed down a bit. She’d spoken to her mom and apologised for her behaviour, something that Janet was really surprised about. She had wanted to speak to her dad but knew from the disturbances last night and the way her mom seemed worried about his condition that it would be better to wait. Not that she was going to let him off the hook just because he was sick. She was angry, well not so much angry anymore, more disappointed. She had told her Grandpa her plans for the morning – she was setting up a treasure hunt for everyone and George was helping.

Jack couldn’t help but smile when he saw George trying to climb a tree with Cassie flapping at him - obviously nagging him. It reminded him of Charlie....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I am going shopping,” Sam announced. “Cassie has given me a three page list. I think she wants to feed the 5,000 tonight. Oh by the way, Jack, there is a list on the table of some music she wants you to download tonight in time for the party – I said you wouldn’t mind.”

“Yeah - no probs.”

The morning was spent quietly with Cassie and George plotting things, Sam shopping and then helping Janet cook, and Jack sorting out the music.  
Cassie spent ages decorating the room and with Jack's help blew up nearly 50 balloons ready for the New Year celebration – things were coming together. The afternoon was spent completing the treasure hunt. Good fun was had by all. Cassie spent most of the time shrieking with laughter at her family and Janet was worried that it would wake Daniel up – but he slept on. Finally the treasure had been found and they gathered around the fire in the lounge as the sun went down. 

“I think that I should go and wake Daniel” said Jack looking at his watch – 7.00pm. He was pleased. Daniel had had a really long sleep. Janet had been keeping an eye on him and made sure he was medicated via his IV which she had removed about half an hour ago, satisfied that he was rehydrated and relieved that he had stopped vomiting and hopefully the antibiotics were now doing their job.

Jack knocked on the door. “Hey buddy – ya gonna come and join us?” He sat down on the bed, pulled the covers back and shook Daniel. 

Daniel opened his eyes and looked, blearily at Jack.

“Hi Jack,” he murmured half asleep, “what time is it?” He stretched trying to gauge how he felt. He knew he still had a fever by his aching body but the nausea and dizziness were better, his throat was sore from coughing and his chest was still really tight but he could deal with that if he didn’t feel nauseous.

Jack smiled at him, he looked a bit better – not so green around the gills. “It's early evening – you had a really good sleep – Janet has kept you medicated and has taken your IV out. Do you feel up to a shower and joining us? There is one guilty young lady out there who has been itching to talk to you.”

Daniel swung his legs slowly out of bed and Jack helped him to his feet as he swayed.

“Hang on Danny – get your sea legs. You have been horizontal for a while. I'll help you into the shower and then you must eat something before you pass out with low blood sugar.”

Half an hour later, a clean and dressed Daniel was slouched in a chair in the kitchen with a steaming bowl of soup in front of him.

“Eat,” ordered Janet, giving him a spoon.“Then meds and then fun.”

Daniel looked to the heavens and did as he was told. He couldn’t manage all of the soup but did enough to satisfy the doctor. He joined the party in the lounge, amazed at all the decorations – it looked truly wonderful.

“Who did all this?” he enquired slowly lowering himself into the couch wincing at the pull of his aching muscles. “It looks great.” He sat forward as a round of rasping coughs assailed him. 

Jack passed him some water. “You okay?” he asked as Daniel took a sip.

“Yeah – just catching my breath,” he spluttered. “Where is Cassie?” he asked putting the glass down. George and Sam were playing chess and Janet and Jack were putting out some nibbles.

“Cass where are you?” shouted Janet “You joining us? Your dad is up and about”.

Cassie came out of her bedroom and fell onto the couch:

“I don’t feel very good mom,” she complained.

“What's up?” Daniel asked with concern, putting his arm around her. 

Janet appeared at her side. “Okay, spill.” She said gauging Cassie's temperature – slightly high she thought.

“My head and throat hurt” Cassie whined. “It's all dad's fault. I've got what he's got. Told you he'd ruined New Year.”

Janet looked across at Daniel and saw his face drop.

“Now that is out of line Cassandra, and you know it. Don’t worry about it, Daniel.” Janet looked in Cassie's throat. “Looks a bit red – go and put some pyjamas on and bring in your comforter. I'll get you some medicine – you should apologise to your father as well.”

Cassie looked at Daniel and could see that she had devastated him; she knew that she had gone too far, her poor dad looked so sick – she melted. 

“I'm so sorry dad – I didn’t mean it. I know it's not your fault.” With that she gave him a hug and did as she was told and went to get changed.

Jack saw the tears start to fall down Daniel's face and quietly sat by him, offering him a tissue. “I think you could do with your comforter as well young man!” 

Daniel laughed and wiped away the tears “Yes dad”.

The rest of the evening was spent eating and drinking as Cassie and Daniel nodded on and off on the couch like bookends.

At a quarter to midnight, Janet woke Cassie up to see in the New Year.   
She shuffled along to her dad. Daniel pulled her into him giving her a huge hug – both of them could feel the heat coming off each other

“We make a right pair don’t we Cass?” Daniel observed sneezing. 

“We sure do,” she answered coughing.

Jack, Sam and George looked at the two patients – cocooned in their comforters, cuddled up to each other. Both of them had matching red fever spots on their cheeks. They burst out laughing.

“Happy New Year everyone!”


End file.
